


Se relever après la chute.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I Ship It, Magic, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, POV Wanda Maximoff, Past Wanda Maximoff/Vision - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Rare Pairings, Romance, Training, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Witches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA Post-Endgame] : Depuis peu, le Docteur Strange avait une nouvelle élève, en plus de Wanda, une dénommée Cléa. Wanda/Cléa.
Relationships: Clea Strange & Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Clea Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Se relever après la chute.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> ND'A : Hey !
> 
> Alors ce texte n'était absolument pas prévu et je ne sais actuellement absolument pas où je vais, je vais très certainement partir en freestyle, mais bon apparemment quand quelqu'un ne va pas fort, la seule chose que je sais faire c'est écrire un truc.
> 
> Et donc un message spécial pour Leia, juste merci. Merci d'être le squelette badass qu'on aime tous, merci pour tes merveilleuses fics, pour m'avoir fait découvrir Cléa et le Cléa/Wanda (en espérant leur rendre hommage dans ce texte), encore merci pour ton cadeau de Noël Hookfire. Merci aussi pour tes commentaires de série et tes bugs merveilleux, d'être le gourou d'Hannibal, WandaVision et tant d'autres choses. Merci d'être là tout simplement, pour le super boulot que tu fais (pareil pour les autres, cœur sur vous si vous passez par là), bref, merci d'être toi, t'es une super personne et je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée.
> 
> Alors autrement je n'ai pas lu les comics et je ne sais de Cléa que ce que Leia m'en a dit, et ce que j'ai lu sur internet donc autant dire que je la maîtrise pas du tout… Disons donc que c'est un UA et que je fais ce que je peux. Je tiens compte d'Endgame mais pas de WandaVision, même si j'ai commencé (regardez WandaVision d'ailleurs, c'est bien), et aussi j'écris peu sur Marvel ou Wanda donc j'espère ne pas trop me foirer.
> 
> Et je m'inspire aussi en partie de la merveilleuse fic de Leia, Lumières pour le personnage de Cléa (lisez Lumières, c'est le bien).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La mort de Vision lui avait brisé le cœur.

Lorsque c'était arrivé, sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'avoir mal, pas longtemps en tout cas, elle avait juste senti tout son corps et son être se changer en poussières en un instant après le claquement de doigts de Thanos, et puis plus rien.

Le néant.

Et, cinq ans plus tard, elle était revenue, le cœur empli de tristesse et de colère, le corps animé par le désir de vengeance, et comme tous les autres, elle avait lutté, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le Titan fou soit finalement vaincu.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le tuer elle-même, ça n'aurait peut-être pas ramené Vision à la vie, mais au moins, ça lui aurait permis d'au moins un peu calmer la rage qui coulait encore dans ses veines et menaçait à chaque instant de la consumer.

Peut-être.

Thanos avait été vaincu, Tony Stark était mort, et son cœur ne s'était toujours pas réparé, malheureusement, elle s'y était attendue bien sûr, mais ça n'atténuait pas la douleur, loin de là.

Et puis, Stephen Strange lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien être sa disciple, et elle avait dit oui.

Pietro était mort, tout comme Vision, elle n'avait plus personne à part les autres Avengers, et la seule chose qu'il lui restait, c'était ça, ce groupe, être une héroïne, devenir la plus forte possible et pouvoir protéger la Terre et ses habitants des dangers à venir.

Parce qu'il y en aurait, c'était une certitude, et quitte à avoir le cœur en charpie, autant faire en sorte que personne ne revive ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause d'une autre personne qui aurait tout d'un coup l'envie de détruire l'univers.

_§§§§_

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Wanda avec curiosité au Sorcier Suprême en voyant une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs entrer dans le Saint des Saints de New York pour la première fois, ayant semble-t-il tout d'une sorcière, Wanda pouvait clairement sentir la magie vibrer autour d'elle.

\- Elle se nomme Cléa, lui rétorqua le sorcier, c'est une de mes nouvelles élèves, elle vient de la Dimension Noire.

\- Oh… Celle contrôlée par Dormammu ?

\- Exact. Elle cherche à devenir plus forte et plus puissante en magie afin d'à terme peut-être le renverser et changer les choses là-bas. Elle est digne de confiance, je m'en suis assuré. D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, elle en est même la princesse.

Wanda eut un sourire amusé.

\- Oh, une princesse ? Voilà qui est intéressant… »

_§§§§_

_Quelques mois plus tard._

C'était facile de devenir amie avec Cléa, de s'attacher à elle, de l'apprécier.

La sorcière avait été solitaire et assez seule au tout début, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, mais Wanda avait tout de même essayé de se rapprocher d'elle, après tout, elle l'intriguait, et elle aussi elle avait envie de ne plus être seule.

Oh, ça avait été long bien sûr, l'autre sorcière était toute nouvelle venue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Wanda souffrait encore de pertes dont son cœur ne guérirait très certainement jamais, mais au fur et à mesure des entraînements, elles s'étaient rapprochées.

Et, plus elles s'entraînaient, et discutaient ensemble, de leurs mondes respectifs, plus Wanda voyait la sorcière aux cheveux blancs sortir de sa coquille, sourire de plus en plus aussi, et s'habituer aux coutumes humaines qu'elle connaissait encore si peu quelques mois auparavant.

Elles passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, la sokovienne elle-même souriait plus en sa présence, et elle avait fini par réaliser qu'elle guérissait peu à peu de son cœur blessé, qu'elle passait enfin à autre chose, et qu'elle allait peut-être réussir à être de nouveau heureuse.

Elle s'était demandée à un moment pourquoi elle ressentait cette explosion de joie lorsqu'elle l'entendait rire, pourquoi elle se sentait si bien avec elle, en paix, heureuse, joyeuse, ayant presque à chaque instant envie de sourire en sa présence.

Et puis, un jour, Cléa l'avait embrassée, et elle ne s'était plus posée la question.

**ND'A :** **Désolée que ce soit aussi court, je maîtrise pas encore assez Cléa pour écrire de son POV je crois (déjà qu'avec Wanda je marche en équilibriste avec ce texte.), j'espère que ça t'a quant même plu.**


End file.
